A Hold titkai
by KamiQueen
Summary: Mindenki azt hiszi,hogy ő egy gondtalan,viccmániás kölyök.De mi van ha ez nem igaz?Új ellenségek jelennek meg,titkok derülnek ki és a világot újra meg kell menteni,de most minden egyetlen személy kezében van.Vajon mit fog tenni?Hogy dönt?  Rai közponontú
1. Kezdet

Naufi: "Ez az az első történetem szóval ha lehet ne legyél kemény velem."

Haruka: "A töténet azután játszódik miután Rait shoku harcossá választották."

Nyufi: "Haruka!"

Haruka: "Igenis! Nam saját Xiaolin Showdown vagy a szereplő de Nyufi-nak sajátja a fura fekete ruhás pasi!"

Nyufi: "Kösz Haruka! Kezdődjön a történet!"

Szemlélői nézet- -reggel 2:00-

A Xiaolin templom udvara a hold fényétől tündöklött, nem lehetett mást hallani csak a tücskök ciripelését. Mindenki békésen aludt, mindenk, leszámítva egy embret. Ö halkan sétált az udvaron, alakja magbújt a sötétben. Ám a hold fénye rávetült és felfedte valójá Pedrosa a szél sárkány, egy nagy tréfamester, aki mindenből megpróbál viccet csinálni. Legalábbis az emberek így ismerték őt...ilyennek látták...de mi van akkor ha ez nem az igazi Raimundo? Ha a valódi szél sárkány nem ilyen? Ha a mosolygó és gondtal arc mögött valami más van megbújva? Amikor az ifjú harcos felemelte tekintetét és a holdra nézett szemei megteltek könnyel.A smaragd égitestekben mást nem lehetett látni csak fájdalmat,magányt,szomorúságot...ekkor Raimundo felemelt a jobb karját és eltüntette minden nyomát könnyeinek. Egy kicsit szipogott, pont ma volt az ő 17. születésnapja...de ezt senki sem tudta és ő örült is neki. ¤ Hogy miért az maradjon egyenlőre az én titkom ¤Egy pár percig még ott állt, a holdat bámulta. Majd mikor egy hüvös és hátborzongató fuvallat sujtotta öt, úgy döntött visszamegy a templomba és lefekszik azomban nem tudta, hogy a távolban egy alak figyeli őt a sötétben megbújva. Az alak szája egy rosszindulatú mosolyra görbült majd azt mondta " Végre megtaláltalak. Készülj fel mert hamarosan eljövök érted...Kamiyo. "

Nyufi: "Huhu! Végre! Kész az első fejezet!"

Haruka: Miért Hívta az az alak Raimundot Kamiyonak?"

Nyufi: "Csüsss! Majd megtudod ha elolvasod a többi fejezetet! De ez csak akkor lesz lehetséges ha kapok legalább 10 felülvizsgálót!"

Haruka: "Akkor siessetek! Meg kel tudnom mi fog történni Rai-al és ehez felül kell vizsgálnotok a történtet!"

Nyuf & Haruka : "Saionara!"


	2. Az új shen gong wu

Nyufi: "Ok..." -sóhaj- "Talán nem kaptam még felülvizsgálókat de mivel Haruka az agyamra megy azzal, hogy "Mikor jön már az új fejezet? " vagy "Gyerünk Nyufi! Siess, már nem tudok várni!" folytatom a törté mondon alig aludtam 2-3 órát! Ennek a csajnak be nem áll a szája! Pfff...Szóval most kénytelen vagyok megírni a . Na mindegy...remélem élvezni fogjátok!HARUKA MOST LEGYEN NAGY A SZÁD!"

Haruka: "Oké-oké csak ne üvölcs a fülembe és ne mondj ilyeneket rólam!"

Nyufi: "HARUKA!"

Haruka: "Igenis asszonyom!" -nagy levegő- "Nyufi-nak nem sajátja a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a szereplők de sajátja az előző fejezetben feltünt fura pasi és a Hollowok meg a Siccirók!"

Nyufi: "Haruka a végét nem lett volna szabad elmondanod!"

-Az előző fejezetből-

Egy kicsit szipogott, pont ma volt az ő 17. születésnapja...de ezt senki sem tudta és ő örült is pár percig még ott állt, a holdat bámulta. Majd mikor egy hüvös és hátborzongató fuvallat sujtottaőt, úgy döntött visszamegy a templomba és lefekszik, azomban nem tudta, hogy a távolban egy alak figyeli őt a sötétben megbújva. Az alak szája egy rosszindulatú mosolyra görbült majd azt mondta " Végre megtaláltalak. Készülj fel mert hamarosan eljövök érted...Kamiyo. "

-Normál nézet- -reggel 8:00, Xiaolin templom-

A templom ablakain keresztül bejutottak a nap meleg sugarai. Az élet a lassan elkezdett ébredezni. Ma volt agusztus 21.-e. Ez mindenki számára egy átlagos nap volt. Mindenkinek, leszámítva egy bizonyos szél sárkányt. Neki ez a nap mást jelentett. Ma volt a ületésnapja, és megnyugtatta az, hogy ezt rajta kívül senki sem tudta (legalábbis ő így gondolta). Számára a születésnapja nem éppen egy örömteli dolgot jelképezett. Mikor felébredt eszébejutott a ragyogó ezüst színű hold amelyet minden este úgy bámult mintha az életét látná benne. Talán így is volt. Óvatosan lehunyta szemét majd hirtelen kinyitotta mikor egy szörnyű, hideg érzés ment át a testén. Ő egyszerűen csak megpróbálta figyelmenkívül hagyni azt, és gyorsan felöltötte a képzési talárját, aztán kirohant a szobájából.

-Raimundo szempontja-

Raimundo sétált az étkező felé és közben a múltján gondolkodot.

"Egek...Ez az északa szörnyű volt. Alig tudtam aludni...Csak...csak arra a napra voltam képes gondolni...14 éve..pont ezen a napon az életem gyökeresen megváltozott...és..és...én csak-csak ott áltam és néztem azt ami történik...meg..meg se tudtam mozdulni...ha-ha érősebb lettem volna..akkor...akkor talán...talán megmenthettem volnaőket. Minden...MINDEN AMI TÖRTÉNT AZ ÉN HIBÁM!"

"Hé Rai!" Raimundo hirtelen felemelte fejét a cowboy hangjára. A texasi ránézett brazil barátjára és elmosolyodott.

"Hé partner, hogy-hogy fent van? Álltalában dél körül szoktunk megpróbálni kiráncigálni az ágyadból." -mondta ClayRai ránezétt mosolyogva.

"Hát persze. Ők nem tudják, hogy milyen nap van ma." - gondolta a brazil."Áhh. Semmi érdekes csak hamarabb akartam felkelni, hogy megtudjalak tréfálni de mível fent vagy attól tartok, hogy a terveim füstbe mentek." -válaszolta vigyorogva Rai majd így folytatta- "De hé! Ne aggodj majd kitalálok valami mást!.KÜLÖ.NEKED."

"Ah-ah Raimundo ha ma valamivel elrontod ezt a remek kedvemet esküszöm, hogy jobban eltángálnak, minta boltos aki rajta kapta a cigányt aki éppen tejet lopott töle!" -mondta Clay egy igen gúnyos hangon.

"Oké-Oké ma nem foglak megtréfálni. Bár arra kiváncsi volnék honnan szedted ezt a cigányos hasonlatot."-mondta Rai kissé mosolyagva.

"Rai minden oké?" -kérdezte Clay és ez meglepte a brazilt. Ránézett barátjára és óvatosan azt kérdezte- " Ezt meg, hogy érted?"

Clay ránézett kissé elgondolkodva majd így szólt- "Rai mostanában furcsán viselkedsz, nem viccelődc, nagyon visszahúzódó vagy, és most amikor rádszoltam, hogy meg ne viccelj, simán belementél. Egy kicsit sem ellenkeztél. Miért van ez? Jól érzed magad?"

A szél sárkány hitetlenkedve meredt harcos társára. Nem gondolta volna, hogy bárki felfigyel a viselkedésében történő változásokra.

"Ah, Clay emiatt nem kellene aggódnod. Te is tudod, hogy mostanában sok dolog történt velem. Csak egy kicsit elgondolkodtam a a történteken. Megértesz engem, úgye?" - mondta az ifjú shoku harcos.

"Oh. Igen Rai. Azt hiszem igazad van, de ha valami nyomja a szívedet nyugottan mond meg nekem. Tudod hogy számithatsz rám, igaz?"

"Igen Clay. Azt hiszem. Ne aggódj. Ha lesz valami te tudod meg elsőnek. - mondta Raimundo nyugodtan, de magabiztosan.

"Oké. De gondolom nem csak azért jöttél, hogy beszélgessünk. Gyere és egyél." -szólt a cowboy.

"Jó. Kösz Clay." - mondta mosolyogva a fiatal szél sárkány miközben leült az asztalhoz és elvett egy szelet pirítóst.

-Normál nézet-

Alig egy percel később, hogy Rai leült és elkezdett enni Omi és Kimiko is megjelent. Mikor meglátták, hogy Raimundo és Clay már eszik ők is odasiettek az asztalhoz, leültek és elkezdtek enni. Omi vett két mangót Kimiko pedig egy pár palacsintát.

Miután lenyelte egy falatnyi palacsintát Kimiko így szólt- "Hé Rai hogy-hogy ilyen korán fent vagy?"

"Semmi komoly, csak korábban keltem és mikor idejöttem reggelizni, találkoztam Clay-el, beszélgettünk, majd leültünk enni.

"Oh. Akkor oké." -mondta Kim.

Ekkor hirtelen Dojo csúszott be a szobába, felugrott az asztal tetejére egyenesen a palacsinták közepébe és így szólt- "Hé gyerekek! Van egy aktív shen gong wu és még hozzá az tizes erősségű szóval sietnünk kell."

"Oké Dojo, de ha lehet legközelebb ne a palacsinták közepébe ugorj bele." -mondta Kimiko undorral az arcán.

"Nahát akkor mire várunk még? Szerezzük meg azt a shen gong wu mielőtt a helynek karmai közé kerül!" -kiáltott fel Omi az asztalra ugorva.

"Hé Dojo, merre is van az a shen gong wu?" -kérdezte a cowboy.

"Braziliában, méghozzá Rioban!" -mondta Dojo és erre a kijelentésre a szél sárkány teljesen megdermedt.

"Ohh! De hiszen ez Raimundo barátom hazája! Mond örülsz hogy hazatérhetsz?" -Kérdezte Omi egy idegesítően vidám hangon.

"Aha.Hát persze." -mondta Rai hamis vidámsággal a hangjában, igazából nem akart vissza menni Rioba, de ezt senki sem vette észre.

"Hát akkor induljunk!" -mondta Dojo miközben óriás méretüvé vált és várta, hogy a sárkányok felszáljanak rá.

-Valahol az égen Rio felé menet-

-Normél nézet-

A xiaolin sárkánynok Dojo hátán repülve közelítették meg Riot. Amikor Kimiko azt kérdezte- "Tényleg Dojo. Mi az új shen gong wu?"

Omi kinyitotta a tekercset miközben Dojo ezt mondta- "Ez a shen gong wo a Villám Kasza. Ez egy nagyon értékes és veszélyes shen gong wu."

"Ez azt írja, hogy csak a kiválasztott az úgy nevezett "Villám Herceg" vagy más néven "A Hold Fia" tudja irányítani és ha a forgatójával együtt rossz kezekbe kerül az a világ végét jelentheti." -mondt a Omi egy nagyon ünnepélyes hangon.

"Ezek szerint a kiválasztott egy fiú?" -Kérdezte Clay.

"Nagyon úgy tűnik kedves barátom! Csak egy FÉRFI lehet elég MÉLTÓ erre a magas rangra!" -válaszolta Omi a FÉRFI és a MÉLTÓ szó kiemelve.

Omi nem vette észre de Kimiko feje lángolt a dühtöl keze ökölbe szorult és jól fejbe vágta a kopasz szerzetest.

"Kis pajtás jobb ha vigyázol mit mondasz egy lány előtt." -suttogta Clay a kis sajtlabdának aki még mindig kábult Kimiko ütésétől.

"Dojo te tudod, hogy ki az a "Villám Herceg"? -mondta Kimiko miközben a fiúkat figyelmen kívül hagyva újjaival hangsúlyozta a "Villám Herceg" szavakat.

"Nos a "Villám Herceg" kiléte ismeretlen, de van egy prófécia ami róla szól. Ha vissza értünk a templomba majd Fung Mester elmondja" -mondta a nagy repülő sárkány. Ezután a szerzetesek ismét elkeztek beszélgetni, de azt egyikőük sem vette észre, hogy vezetőjük az út során egy szót sem szólt. Raimundo csak nézte a közelgő brazil tájat és bár nem mutatta ki, de nagyon aggódott.

Nem messze tőlük egy hegyen braziliában egy sötét alak figyelte az érkező xiaolin harcosokat, de azok közül is csak egyre összpontosítottigazán. Ahogy nézte a fiatal brazil fiút egy kélyes mosoly jelent meg sötét arcán és megnyalta az ajkát majd azt mondta- "Készülj fel fiú, mert megyek és megszerezlek. Az enyém leszel."

-  
Nyufi: "Oké! Kész a második fejezet is és ez most sokkal hosszabb lett mint az előző!

"Haruka: "Ne felejtsetek el felülvizsgálni!"

Nyufi: "Amugy a következő fejezet nagyon izgalmas lesz! Az a titokzatos alak aki folyton Rait figyeli végre rendesen színre lép!"

Haruka: "Vajon Ki ő? Mit akar Raitól? Miért hívja őt Kamiyonnak?

"Nyufi: "Nos. Ha elolvasod a következő fejezetet talán választ kapsz ezekre a kérdésekre!

"Haruka: "Akkor tutira nem fogom kihagyni!"

Nyufi: "Helyes is!" "Ugye tudod, hogy most mi jön?"

Haruka: "Aha!"

Nyufi: "Akkor..."

Nyufi & Haruka: "Bye-bye és ne felejts el felülvizsgálni!"


	3. Az első fázis

Nyufi: "Oké itt a 3. fejezet!"

Haruka: "És ez most egyész izgi lesz! Végre feltünik az a fura pasas aki mindig Rait követi és megtudunk egy keveset arról, hogy, hogyan érez Clay Rai iránt!"

Nyufi: "Haruka kuss és mond a szerző jogi adatokat!"

Haruka: "Oké-oké!" - nagy levegő - "Nyufi nem sajátja a Xiaolin Showdown vagy a szereplők, de sajátja a fura fekete ruhás pasi meg a Siccirók és Hollowok vagy más néven a Lidércek!"

Nyufi: "Haruka hányszor mondjam még el, hogy a végét ne mond el!"

Haruka: "Bocsi."

-Az előző fejezetből-

Raimundo csak nézte a közelgő brazil tájat és bár nem mutatta ki, de nagyon aggódott. Nem messze tőlük egy hegyen braziliában egy sötét alak figyelte az érkező xiaolin harcosokat, de azok közül is csak egyre összpontosított igazán. Ahogy nézte a fiatal brazil fiút egy kélyes mosoly jelent meg sötét arcán és megnyalta az ajkát majd azt mondta- "Készülj fel fiú, mert megyek és megszerezlek. Az enyém leszel."

- Brazilia , Rio - - Normál nézet -  
A Xiaolin harcosok megérkeztek Rióba, csak hogy nem éppen a "jó" részére. Mindenütt rongyos ruhában szaladgáltak az emberek sokakon még cipő se volt. Raimundo gyorsan feltette a tutyiját. A sárkányok csak bámulták az őket körülvevő környezetet és egyikük sem mert megszólalni.

"Hát ez egyszerűen borzalmas! Hogy lehet így élni?" - mondta hírtelen Kimiko.

"Tudod Kim nem mindenkinek van olyan jó sora mint neked." - mondta Rai közömbösen.

"Ezt meg, hogy érted?" - kiáltott fel haragosan a tűz sárkánya.

"Úgy ahogy mondtam." -válaszolt Rai még mindig tartva a közömbös hangnemet.

"Oh ugyan már Rai! Nehogy azt mond, hogy nem kaptál meg mindent amit csak akartál! A szüleid biztos ugortak minden kis nyikkanásodra és kiszolgáltak téged! Tutira egy elkényeztetett kis senkiházi voltál és ezt onnan tudom, hogy még most is az vagy!" - üvöltötte Kimiko Raira hangsúlyozva minden egyes szótagot. Raimundo úgyérezte mint ha most szúrták volna hátba egy késsel.

"Ó tényleg Kimiko? Mond honnan tudod mindezt? Mond tutdsz te rólam egyáltalán bármit is a nevemen kívül?"

"Igen! Nagyon sok dolgot!"

"Akkor mondj egy példát!"

"Például bunkó vagy!"

"Valami konkrétat!"

"Rendben!..Hmm..például..én...umm...nos..."

"Látod! Nem tudsz te rólam semmit!"

"De csak mert nem beszélsz magadról!"

"És ez kinek a híbája? Talán az enyém? Ti beszéltek egyfolytában magatokról! Engem még sose kérdeztetek meg az életemről vagy a családomról!"

"Talán, de te se tudsz semmit rólam vagy a többiekről!"

"Tényleg? Ha így gondolod akkor tegyél próbára! Kérdezz valamit!"

"Rendben! ..Umm...Hogy hívják az anyámat?"

"Hikari Tohomiko és egyfolytában arról panaszkodsz vele kapcsolatban, hogy sosincs otthon és ha havonta ötször felhív vagy üzenete küld az már sok! A szüleid elhazmoznak ajándékokkal de te egyfolytában azt mondod, hogy nem kellenek ajándékok csak egy hétvégét szeretnél tölteni a szüleiddel!"

Itt Rai abba hagyta és nézte ahogy Kimiko csodálkozva áll majd így folytatta:

"Clay szülei elváltak de a kapcsolatuk jó, a huga Jessy az anyjával él együtt, de a Clay és Jessy még mindig bíznak abban, hogy a szüleik újra összejönnek. Omi árva de szentül hiszi, hogy egy szép napon megtalálja a családját, nagymester lesz belőle és ő lesz a legnagyobb Xiaolin harcos a földön!"

Rai várt egy percet majd mély levegőt vett és így folytatta: "Mindegy, Dojo merre van az a Shen Gong Wu? Már nagyon szeretnék visszamenni a templomba és elfelejteni mindent ami történt."

"Oké csak várj egy percet." - Dojo szagmintát vesz a levegőből - "arra van! Abban az épületben!"

"Ó, nem." -mondta Raimundo félelemmel a hangjában.

"Raimundo barátom mért mondtad, hogy "Ó, nem"

"Azért Omi mert ez a Kaszások főhadiszállása."

"Kik azok a Kaszások?" - kerdezte Kimiko.

Hírtelen egy öregember jelent meg Clay mellett, ráieztve a Xiaolinokra majd így szólt:"A Kaszásokról szeretnétek tudni kedves fiatalok?"

"IGEN!" - válaszolta egyszerre mindegyik leszámítva Raimundot mert ő már tudta kik ők.

"Egy kis pénzért...vagy valami másért - ekkor végignézett Kimikon vagy Raion ( ki tudja melyiken? ) - szivesen megmondom"

"Arra nem lesz szükség öregember." - válaszolt szemrehányóan a szél sárkány.

"Mégis honnan tudod ezt fiam? Talán hallóttál már róluk?"

"Én ezen a környéken nőttem fel öreg. Mindent tudok arról ami itt történik." - mondta Rai fenyegetően.

" Itt nőttél fel Rai?" - mondta Kim - "De miért nem mondtad meg nekünk?"

"Mert nem kérdeztetek, de ez most nem fontos. A lényeg az, hogy a Kaszások Brazilia legrettegettebb gengszterei. Megölnek mindenkit aki az utukba mer állni. Életem során már volt szerencsem megismerkedni velük." - válaszolta hidegen.

"Mond Raimundo ha ezek az emberek tényleg olyan rosszak akkor mért volt szerencse, hogy-"

"Szarkazmus Omi." - monta Clay

"Ohh"

"Jó, de hogyan fogunk bejutni oda?" - kérdezte Kimiko.

"Umm...srácok?. Hova lett Raimudo?" - szólalt fel hírtelen Dojo. Mindenki körbenézett, de sehol sem látták Rait.

Majd Omi hírtelen felkiáltott: "Ott van!"

Mutatott Omi arra a nagy épületre ahol Dojo érezte a shen gong wu-t.

"Mit csinál ott?" - mondta Kimiko felemelve a hangját.

"Nem tudom, de szerintem menyjünk és nézzük meg!" - válaszolta Clay.

- Rai nézet -

Anyám...ez már kezd idegesíteni...Jobb lesz ha megyek és egyedül szerzem meg a shen gong wu-t. Hátat fordítottam a többieknek és elindultam a Kaszások főhadiszállása felé. Mihelyst odaértem láttam, hogy egy baromi ronda pasas áll az ajtóban és engem figyel, miközben a száját nyalogatja. Mikor megálltam rám mosolygott és azt mondta:

"Heló szépségem. Igazán helyes fiú vagy. Nem szeretnéd levenni azt a tutyit és játszani velem egy kicsit?"

"Nem, de te nem szeretnél beengedni engem?" - mondtam egy igazán csábító hangon.

"Tudod, ha leveszed a tutyit és adsz egy csókot meggondolom." - mondta a férfi, miközben felemelte az államat és belenézett a szemembe.

"És te tudod azt, hogy ki vagyok?" - mondtam neki egy hihetetlenül csábító hangon.

"Nem. De feltételezem, hogy megmondod nekem." - mondta a pasas miközben hüvelykújjával simogatta az államat és kélyesen végig nézett rajtam.

"A nevem Sky." - mondtam miközben nagyon magabiztosan néztem az előttem álló férfire.

"Ho-hogyan? Az nem lehet!" - kiálltot fel a pasas miközben elengedte az államat.

"Bebizonyítsam?" - mondtam miközben kivettem egy pár kontaklencsét a szememből. Mikor a férfi belenézett a szemembe látta, hogy ezer villám szikrázik bennük.

Ijedten hátra lépett és ezt mondta: "Kérem bocsásson meg nekem Sky úrfi. Máris beengedem." - mondta a férfi meghajolva. Ezalatt visszatettem a kontaklencséket.

"Rendben, megbocsáltok, de a barátaim is bejöhetnek. MEGÉRTETTED? - szóltam egy nagyon fenyegető hangon.

"Igen Sky úrfi." - mondta a randa pasas félelemmel a hangjá éppen szólni akartam a többieknek, hogy bemehetünk láttam, hogy a srácok felém szaladnak.

- Clay nézet -

Már majdnem odaértünk Raihoz, amikor megfordult, ránk mosolygott és integetett, majd ezt mondta: "Gyeretek! Bemehetünk."

"Hogy-hogy?" - kérdezte meg Kimiko.

"Rávettem a pasat, hogy beengedjen minket." -mondta Raimundo még mindig mosolyogva.

"Oké! Ha már Rai elintézte nekünk, menjünk és szerezzük meg azt a wu-t mielőtt még a heylinek teszik rá a kezüket!"- szólt Dojo.

"Akkor hát menjünk be." - mondta Rai miközben belépett az épületbe. Mi is bementünk Raimundo útán.

A folyósok televoltak írással, ezek olyan nyelven íródtak amit én nem ismerek. Egy pár perc múlva elértünk egy nagy ajtóig amire két kasza volt festve. Mind a kettőn olyan írásjelek voltak mint a folyósón. Az egyik kasza nyele piros volt a másiké kék. Az a kasza amelyiknek piros volt a nyele úgy nézett ki mintha maga a sötétség venné körül, a kék nyelű pedig olyan mintha szent lenne és ezernyi villám venné körül. Hihetetlen volt az egész.

Egy pillanat múlva az ajtó hírtelen kinyílt és egy magas barna hajú pasas jelent meg. Mikor ránk nézett elmosolyodott és közelebb jött, majd valami olyat tett amitől mindannyiunknak leesett az álla. MEGÖLELTE ÉS ARCON PUSZILTA RAIMUNDOT!

"Sky! Hogy megnőttél! De régen láttalak. Hány éve is volt? Hány éves is vagy? Hogy érzed magad? Miért vagy itt?"

"Oké. Hogy válaszoljak a kérdéseidre: Több mint 6 éve. Pont ma 17. Köszi jól. És azért, hogy megszerezzek egy tárgyat. Tudsz segíteni?"

"Persze Sky drágám! Szívesen segítek neked." - mondta mosolyogva a férfi - "És...Mi lenne az a tárgy?"

"Emlékszel arra, hogy a régi szobámban volt a falon egy kis ezüst kereszt kék mintákkal?"

"Persze. Azt szeretnéd megkapni?"

"Igen."

"Rendben, de előbb mennyenek ki a kis barátaid."

"Rendben." - aztán Rai idefordúlt hozzánk és azt mondta: "Srácok most egy kicsit ki kellene mennetek, nem baj?"

"Rai te megőrültél!" - kiáltottam rá - "Egy gengszter főhadiszállásán akarsz egyedül maradni?" - ekkor teljesen kiakadtam, egyszerűen nem bírom azt nézni, hogy életem szerelme egy őrült gengszter maffia főnökével marad kettesben, ráadásul ez a pasas még meg is ölelte és arcon csókolta őt.

"Figyeljetek rám. Ezt én eltudom intézni. Max fél óra és végzek, csak várjatok meg kint."

"De Rai-" - éppen szólni akartam, de Dojo félbeszakított. "Ha Rai tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy megtudja csinálni akkor szerintem haggyuk."

"Rendben. De ha valami van azonnal szólj neke-nekünk."

"Oké Clay. Meglesz." Ezután ki kellett mennünk a szobából. Én vonakodva mentem ki. Mást nem tudtam csinálni csak arra gondolni, hogy mit csinál bent Rai. Ekkor az egyik gengszter megszólalt és ezt mondta:

"Amíg Drake bent van a kis barátotokkal elmehetünk a játék terembe. Van egy a közelben.

- Rai nézet -

Miután a többiek kimentek a szobából oda fordultam Drake-hez és láttam, hogy rám mosolyog.

"Nos Drake. Miért kellett mindenkinek kimennie a szobából?"

"Azért hogy beszélgethessünk."

"És...miről?"

"A tárgyról amit akarsz és arról, hogy mennyire hiányoztál." - mondta Drake és erősen magához ölelt.

"Tényleg?"

"Tényleg baby."

"Akkor...előbb add ide amit kértem, aztán talán játszhatunk egy kicsit."

"Tudod, hogy érted az egész világot odaadnám. Tessék. Fogd. Itt van." - mondta Drake miközben a kezembe adta a shen gong wu-t.

"Köszi. Mond, ez lenne a szülinapi ajándékom?"

"Nem az egész..." Belenézett a szemembe és ezt monta: "Az igazi ajándék csak most jön." Ekkor letérdelt az egyik térdére, elővett egy kis dobozt és felém nyújtotta.

"Sky Kamiyo Miyagusuku." - mondta miközben kinyitott azt a kis dobozt és felfedte a benne lévő gyémánt gyűrűt - "Hozzám jössz?"

"NEM." - mondtam gyorsan Drake pedig hátra esett a meglepetéstől.

"Jaj ne már! Minden alkalommal ezt mondod!"

"A legutolsó alkalom amikor megkérted a kezem 11 éves koromban volt mielőtt elszegődtem egy vándor cirkuszhoz."

"De sky-" "Nem Drake! Valahányszor találkozunk megkéred a kezemet. Már eltelt 6 év. 6 ÉV! Miért nem tudsz csak túljutni rajtam?"

"Mert te vagy életem szerelme! A fény amiért harcolok, a napsugár ami kivezet a sötétségből! És sohasem foglak feladni téged! Addig próbálkozok majd amíg hozzám nem jössz!"

"Akkor próbálkozhatsz örökké." - mondtam miközben kiléptem az ajtón. Mihelyst kitettem a lábamat valami nekem jött, aztán hátamra estem és éreztem, hogy valami nehéz nyomja a melkasomat. Kinyitotta a szememet és megláttam, hogy aki rajtam fekszik az nem más mint Clay.

- Clay nézet -

Futottam amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam. Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy képes voltam egyedül hagyni az én Raiomat egy ekkora buzi perverzel!  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Visszapillantás -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Éppen a jéték teremben voltunk amikor azt látom, hogy egy csapat gengszter egy asztal körül tolong. Odamentem, hogy megnézzem mit csinálnak, de amikor odaértem hallottam, hogy a gengszterek egy Sky nevű srácról beszélgetnek.

"Én mondom nektek, a főnök tutira megpróbálja leteperni Skyt!"

"Az 1000%!"

"Aha! Különben ha nem akarná megpróbálni miért küldött volna ki minket?"

"Egyetértek. Szerintem megint megkéri majd a kezét!"

"Haha..Az az az egy már biztos!"

"De Sky nem adja magát egy könnyen! Ti is tudjátok, hogy a főhadiszállásról már mindenki megkérte a kezét és mindenkinek nemet mondott."

"Talán a főnök éppen ezért hajt annyira rá! Láttátok mennyire be van indulva?"

"Én nem csodálkozom. Végtére is egyikünk sem látta Skyt már 6 éve."

"Aha, de már akkor is mindenki odáig volt érte!"

"És nézzétek meg most! Annyira szexi lett, hogy azt már fájdalmas nézni!"

"De csak azért fájdalmas mert nem lehet a miénk!"

"Elnézést skacok, de kí ez a Sky akit folyton emlegettek?" - kérdeztem meg gyorsan.

"Nehogy azt mond, hogy nem tudod!"

"De hát nem tudom!"

"Sky az a szuper szexi barna hajú, smaragd zöld szemű , napbarnított bőrű srác akivel idejöttetek!"

"Mi csoda? Sky lenne Rai?"

"Aha. Ha jól tudom az az új neve, hogy Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Én...én ezt nem értem. Várj egy kicsit! Hogy értettétek azt hogy "a főnök tutira megpróbálja leteperni" ?"

"Úgy ahogy mondtam. A főnök szerelmes Skyba és mi úgy gondoljuk, hogy megprópálja majd lefektettni."

"ÚGYÉRTED, HOGY LEAKARJA FEKTETNI ŐT?"

"Csak úgy mint mindenki más."

"Ahan. Itt mindenki teljesen oda van Skyért."

"Hé haver ha te is szereted Skyt, akkor jobb lenne ha mennél és megnéznéd mi van vele. Már lassan negyed órája bent van a Drakekel."

"Ennyi idő bőven elég Drakenek, hogy megdugjon valakit."

"Jobb lesz ha sietsz."

Nekem több nem is kellett azonnal elkezdtem rohanni a szóbafelé ahol tudtam, hogy Rai van.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Visszapillantás vége -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikor odaértem a szobához láttam, hogy nyílik az ajtó és valaki kilép rajta de már nem tudtam megállni és neki mentem annak a személynek aki kinyitotta az ajtót.

Mikor kinyitottam a szemem elaléltam. Raimundo vagyis Sky feküdt alattam. A barna bőre csillogott a fényben, az ajkai vörösesen fénylettek, hallottam hogy, egy halk és puha nyögés haggya el a száját majd mikor óvatosan kinyitotta a szemeit megláttam a csodálatos smaragd színű égitesteket. Közelebbről nézve olyan volt mintha ezer apró villám szikrázna a szemeiben.

Hirtelem eszembe jutott, hogy mennyivel nehezebb vagyok Rainál és gyorsan leszáltam róla, majd felsegítettem.

"Bocsi Rai. Nem akartam neked menni."

"Semmi gond. Úgyis éppen menni akartam, hogy szóljak megvan a wu." - mondta Rai mosolyogva miközben felemelte a wu-t.

"Akkor mennyünk." - örültem, hogy végre elmehetünk innen, de ha vissza értünk a templomba lesz egy pár kérdésem Raimundohoz.

- Normál nézet -

"Srácok végre megtaláltunk titeket! Megvan a wu?" - kérdezte Kimiko.

"Aha, mehetünk." - mondta Clay miközben Rai felemelte a kis keresztet.

Ezután a Xiaolin szerzetesek felugrottak Dojo hátára és vissza indultak a templomba.

- Drake szobája / nézet -

Néztem ahogy Sky elrebül azon a nagy sárkányon. Sokkal gyönyörűbb mint volt. Talán azzal az idióta cowboy-jal kavar. Istenem de dühös vagyok ettől!

"Szeretnéd ha a fiú a tiéd lenne?" - mondta egy hang a hátam mögül. Én megpördültem és látom, hogy egy öregember áll az ajtómbam.

× ez ugyan az az öregember aki feltűnt a történet elején ×

"Míről beszél öregember?"

"Látom, hogy szereted azt a brazil fiút."

"És? Kit érdekel? Amúgy meg, hogy a fenébe jutottál fel ide?" - kérdeztem bosszúsan de az öreg csak mosolygott.

"Mindent a maga idejében kedves fiam. A lényeg az, hogy a segítségemmel megszerezheted magadnak őt. Nos...hogy döntesz?" - mondta az öreg miközben kezet nyújtott felém.

"Rendben." - mondtam és kezet fogtam az öreggel.

"És, hogyan lesz Sky az enyém?"

"Hidd el, időben megtudod. Hidd csak el." - mondta az öreg sötét hangon majd hírtelen volt egy villanás és ő eltünt.

"Ajánlom, hogy tartsd be a szavad öreg." - mondtam mielőtt kimentem a szóbából.

- Normál nézet -

Kint az utcán, egy sikátorban megjelent az öreg. A külseje hírtelen elkezdett megváltozni. Fekete esőkabát jelent meg rajta. Majd felnézett és a sötétben nem lehetett mást látni csak egy pár vérfagyasztó, vörös szemet. Ezutás az alak megszólalt és azt mondta:

"Az első fázis kész. Kezdetét veheti a második lépés. A fiú, hamarosan a miénk lesz."

-  
Nyufi: "Elsem hiszem, hogy végre sikerült befejezni ezt a fejezete!"

Haruka: "Teljesen kitikkadtam!"

Nyufi: "Mitől? Attól, hogy nézted ahogy írok?"

Haruka: "Nem én csak-"

Nyufi: "Haggyuk! Túl fáradt vagyok a veszekedéshez."

Haruka: "Te aztán tényleg kivagy."

Nyufi: "Kuss Haruka és mond azt amit kell!"

Haruka: "Reméljük tetszett a harmadik fejezet és várjuk a felül vizsgálókat!"

Nyufi: "Na mentem aludni."

Haruka: "Várj meg Nyufi!"


End file.
